Increíble castigo
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Luego de meterse en problemas por no hacer la tarea, Gohan recibe un castigo nada cruel pero inusual por parte de su profesora. GohanxRanfan, pareja increible pero denle una oportunidad


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y por petición de un muy querido amigo

Increíble castigo

Primero que nada permítanme presentarme: me llamo Son Gohan, pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos negros, buen cuerpo según me dicen mis compañeras, tengo trece años, estoy en segundo de secundaria, y la historia que les contaré sucedió apenas un par de meses. Era mi último día de clases, el ambiente en la escuela se sentía relajado por los dos meses de vacaciones que nos esperaban y todo hasta entonces había transcurrido de manera normal hasta que llegó la hora de tomar la última de mis clases.

Mi maestra de Geografía era, y aún es, la señorita Ranfan, tiene más o menos unos 23 años, era de piel blanca, pelo rosa y ojos azules, además muy guapa y con un cuerpo increíble, que luce al máximo con esas faldas tan apretadas y pequeñas que se pone y que hacen que todos los alumnos nos pasáramos poniendo más atención a su trasero y a sus piernas que a la clase. Incluso puedo decir que hasta aquel día, mis mejores masturbadas en el baño de mi casa habían sido fantaseando con ella.

En esa ocasión recuerdo que nos había pedido que leyéramos el capitulo 5 del libro de texto de su materia, cosa que por supuesto no hice por mis diabluras nocturnas. Cuando llegó al salón nadie lo podía creer, oh Dios se veía mejor que nunca, cada paso que daba sus piernas parecía que querían salirse de la falda y su trasero se delineaba perfectamente a través de la tela, dejando ver que por supuesto no traía nada debajo. Claramente sentí como mi pene empezó a ponerse muy duro y mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraron al máximo.

Cuando se sentó, hasta tuve que contener la respiración al darme cuenta por debajo del escritorio que mi suposición de la ropa interior era cierta. Oh Dios era divino ver como sus piernas entreabiertas dejaban ver un par de ricos labios mayores llenos de bello color rosado.

Creo que el problema empezó después por que inmediatamente prosiguió al forzado interrogatorio de quien había leído el capitulo de tarea. Increíblemente todos levantaron la mano ese día menos yo, que estaba aun sin aliento por lo que acababa de ver debajo del escritorio. En ese momento se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente al borde de la tarima.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el joven Son Gohan volvió a presentarse a clase sin preparar la clase, mucho me temo que esta vez no lo pasaré por alto y se quedará castigado, y lo que es más, se me ocurre que el resto de la clase permanezca usted de pie de espaldas al resto de sus compañeros en aquel rincón del salón-me dijo con un tono severo, delatando su molestia.

En ese momento olvidé por completo a la sensual y excitante mujer que tenía y veía en ella y apareció frente a mí la maestra gruñona que intentaba castigarme después de clase. Sin embargo era tal mi vergüenza por ser el único en la clase que no había levantado la mano por no leer nada un día antes, que no me quedó mas remedio que bajar la mirada y asentir a su reprimenda. Así que sin decir nada fui a la esquina y miré a la pared todo el resto de la hora de clase.

Cuando escuché el sonido del timbre supe que todo había terminado, así que después de que mis compañeros comenzaban a salir del salón, me disponía a regresar a mi lugar a recoger mi mochila. En ese momento oí la voz de la profesora deteniéndome.

-¿A dónde cree que va, señor?, aún no le he autorizado a moverse de ahí, de modo que ahí se quedará hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿Está claro?-dijo con severidad.

Nuevamente asentí con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna y me quedé en la misma posición. Una vez que todos salieron, escuché como se cerraba la puerta y lo que se me hizo extraño fue que escuché un segundo ruido. Era el seguro de la manija, la maestra cerraba por dentro, conmigo dentro del salón y sin poderme mover de mi lugar. Paso seguido, escuché su voz que se acercaba, lo que me permitió deducir que se acercaba hacia mí.

-Bueno, estamos solos, ahora tendrá tiempo de explicarme por que nunca prepara la clase, jovencito-me dijo con voz neutra.

Cuando dijo eso pude sentir claramente que estaba justo detrás de mí, en ese momento la sentí tan cerca que pude percibir su aliento justo en mi oído derecho. Mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios por la incertidumbre que me invadía por el comportamiento tan extraño de la maestra. Mientras decía eso, sentí como sus manos tocaban mi espalda cálidamente y frotaban mis hombros con cierta suavidad, una vez más sentí su aliento en mi oído seguido del sonido de su voz, que cada vez se hacía más tenue y seductora:

-Tu castigo va ser muy duro, nene, y si te mueves un solo milímetro de tu lugar te puede ir peor, así que ya lo sabes no voltees y no te muevas-.

En ese momento sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo aferrándose a mi pecho mientras mi espalda comenzaba a sentir la cálida proximidad de su persona. Sentí claramente un par de pechos duros detrás de mí restregándose provocativamente al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo tenia contacto con el mío.

Mi respiración se aceleró al máximo y mi corazón parecía querer salirse por la fuerza y rapidez de mis latidos, mi piel se erizaba y toda mi humanidad temblaba, no sabía que hacer, estaba muerto de nervios. Ella sin duda tenía el control.

-Este es tu castigo, no te muevas, pequeño, te va gustar-murmuraba excitantemente con cálido aliento al tiempo que mordisqueaba mi oreja.

Inmediatamente sentí como sus manos bajaban de mi pecho a mi abdomen y luego mas abajo, hasta encontrarse con mi pantalón. Mi erección era más que notoria, ya estaba todo mojado e intente quitar sus manos de la zona, pero un fuerte apretón me persuadió de no hacerlo. Ella acariciaba mi pene a través de mi ropa de una manera vigorosa con una mano, mientras que con la otra, recorría mi abdomen y mi pecho. Justo ahora le agradecía a mi papá por haberme entrenado básicamente desde que empecé a caminar.

La excitación me llegó tan lejos que ya no me importaba estar nervioso, yo quería sentirla también, así que llevé mis manos hacia atrás y toque su cuerpo, que se movía suavemente pegado a mi espalda, acción que rechazo de inmediato haciéndose para atrás pero sin soltarme.

-No, aun no estas listo, pon tus manos en la pared, recuerda, es tu castigo-me dijo con voz seductora.

Rápidamente hice caso a sus órdenes y levante mis manos poniendo las palmas en contacto con la fría pared mientras ella me tocaba y me acariciaba todo el cuerpo y me lamía la parte trasera del cuello y la oreja. En cuanto aparté las manos de mi cuerpo, ella buscó el cierre de mi pantalón y una vez que lo encontró, con todo cuidado lo bajo todo, una vez más con una mano acarició mi tórax, pero la otra fue directamente a mi pene, duro y mojado de tanta excitación. Cuando sintió mi erección y mi trusa toda mojada escuche una pequeña risa

-Mira nada mas, estás empapado, y muy duro, eso me gusta-dijo con voz picara-y miren también el tamaño, sin duda naciste para tener sexo-agregó impresionada. No me gusta alardear, pero desde que era niño se notaba que tendría un pene grande, hoy me mide 21 centímetros.

Una vez que sentí su mano directamente sobre mi ropa interior, no pude aguantar las ganas de moverme al ritmo de sus caricias, de modo que también pude sentir sus pechos calientes con más fuerza recargados en mi espalda.

Mi excitación era tal, que me costaba mucho trabajo mantenerme en esa posición mientras ella me acariciaba, ansiaba poder tocarla también. Imaginaba sus tetas en mis manos y recordaba sus labios mayores que había visto unos minutos antes y eso me ponía más y más caliente. En ese momento sentí que sus manos abandonaron mis genitales y fueron directamente a desabrochar mi cinturón y el botón que sujetaba mi pantalón, luego puso sus manos sobre mi cadera y comenzó a tirar hasta conseguir bajarlo a mis rodillas. Lo mismo pasó con mi trusa que de por sí ya estaba sumamente empapada, de modo que mi pene quedo completamente al descubierto y su mano lo sujetó de inmediato mientras con la otra comenzó a acariciar mis bolas.

Era divina su manera de hacerlo, me puso tan caliente que no pude guardar más la posición y sin voltear comencé a tocar sus caderas y la parte externa de su trasero, esta vez en lugar de resistencia solo escuché un pequeño suspiro y sentí como se pegó más hacia mí, facilitándome tocarla mientras ella ya se encontraba masturbándome deliciosamente.

-Eso es, pequeño, tócame, tócame rico-me ordenaba, diciéndome todo con voz entrecortada.

En ese momento supe que era tiempo de darme vuelta y cuando lo hice me encontré finalmente con ella, lucia muy excitada, estaba toda despeinada y su cara sudaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenia un rictus de ansiedad y placer muy especial, tal y como me la había imaginado cuando a solas me masturbaba en el baño de mi casa pensando en ella.

Estando ya de frente, sujetó una vez más mi pene y con la mano lo frotaba sobre su falda mientras yo empezaba a sentirla. Tal como lo había imaginado tantas veces, su trasero era delicioso, firme y bien formado. Lo apreté con ambas manos y mientras tiraba de ella para que mi duro y caliente pene estuviera más en contacto con ella, pude darme cuenta como su respiración se aceleró y salían de su boca pequeños gemidos de placer.

Sin duda yo quería más, así que comencé lentamente a subir su falda, que se deslizaba con cierto trabajo sobre sus voluminosos y firmes muslos. Cuando escuché un gemido ligeramente más fuerte, me di cuenta ya estaba acariciando la piel de su cálido y firme trasero y mi endurecido pene estaba ahora en contacto directo nada más y nada menos que con su vello púbico. No lo podía creer, era una sensación divina, caliente y húmeda, me excité al máximo y traté como fuera posible, de penetrarla ahí mismo, cosa que no resultó por lo incomodo de la posición. Ella tomó mis manos y las dirigió lentamente a sus pechos.

-Tómalos, son tuyos-me dijo sumamente excitada.

Cuando puse mis manos sobre ellos la ansiedad casi me obligaba a apretarlos y pellizcarlos, sin embargo con su mano ella me guio hacia una caricia suave pero consistente alrededor de lo que pude sentir sus pezones, que casi se salían de la blusa por la excitación del momento. En cuanto quitó sus manos de las mías, busqué los botones de su blusa y los fui desabrochando, uno a uno hasta que bastó un suave movimiento hacia atrás para que cayera al suelo. Mientras tanto ella se aferraba con ambas manos a mi trasero. Oh Dios, era divino. Sus tetas lucían increíbles y se sentían muy suaves.

No pude aguantar las ganas y desabroché su sostén con tal rapidez que pareciera que lo había arrancado, agache la cabeza y comencé a lamer como loco sus tetas por todos lados y a mordisquear sus pezones suavemente al tiempo que ella comenzaba a gemir más fuerte y a acariciar mi cabeza y sujetarme firmemente del cabello. Su sabor era increíble y la sensación era tan intensa que en ocasiones la mordía con más fuerza.

Mientras lo hacia, llevé una de mis manos a su pubis y pude sentir sus labios mayores y menores escurriendo esos deliciosos jugos que impregnaban el salón con su aroma, su clítoris estaba duro como roca y caliente. Rápidamente mis dedos encontraron su vagina húmeda y palpitante y comenzaron a entrar y a salir con fuerza y sin ningún trabajo al tiempo que se escuchaba su voz gimiendo discretamente pero con firmeza y su cuerpo se movía rítmicamente. Mientras mi boca se volvía loca con sus pechos y mis dedos la penetraban con fuerza, ella se separó ligeramente de mí.

-Ven vamos-me dijo, dándome vuelta y llevándome de espaldas hasta su escritorio. Cuando llegamos sentí la orilla fría de aluminio en el trasero y me levante de puntas para subirme y una vez sentado ella sujetó mi pene y agachándose un poco se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo. Cielos, no lo podía creer, era la sensación más deliciosa que había experimentado en mi vida, su lengua húmeda y caliente pasaba por todo mi órgano y luego lo metía todo en su boca y jugueteaba con él sacándolo y masturbándolo un poco de vez en cuando. No lo podía evitar, por más que intentaba quedarme callado el placer me hacía gemir como un loco.

-Calla-me dijo-no querrás que todo mundo se entere-explicó, recordándome que seguramente aún podría haber gente en el edificio-ya cuando lo hagamos en un lugar más intimo podrás gritar hasta quedar afónico-agregó divertida, mientras que volvía a meter mi pene hasta lo más profundo de su boca.

La verdad no sé qué me gustaba más, si la sensación de los labios calientes de mi maestra devorando mi miembro, el morbo de estar haciéndolo donde nos podrían atrapar, o la declaración de la señorita Ranfan de que esto era apenas la primera vez. Después de unos momentos claramente sublimes ella finalmente se separó.

-Ahora recórrete y recuéstate hacia atrás-me ordeno.

Naturalmente obedecí de inmediato y a la que ella respondió subiéndose de rodillas sobre mí. Una vez arriba, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó mi pene endurecido y húmedo y con su mano lo llevó hasta sus labios mayores y después se movió hacia abajo introduciéndolo hasta el fondo de su caliente y mojada vagina, en aquel momento pude ver su rostro que irradiaba placer y escuche un quejido suave que seguramente denotaba que estaba disfrutándolo.

Ella comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, primero lentamente y poco a poco más rápido hasta encontrar un ritmo delicioso combinando ese movimiento y uno circular sobre mí. Mis manos inmediatamente fueron hacia sus pechos y los comenzaron a tocar y a apretar fuertemente en todos sentidos dejándome sentir sus erectos pezones suaves y suculentos, agachándose de cuando en cuando para permitirme chuparlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos a mi antojo.

Cada vez se movía más y más y a cada arremetida yo podía sentir claramente su vagina húmeda, caliente y apretada con mi pene dentro de ella. Después de un rato de movimiento yo sentía venirme, así que rápidamente la sujeté con mis manos y le di vuelta hasta colocarla debajo de mí mientras respiraba profundo para evitar eyacular en ese momento. Era mi momento y yo lo sabía, así que deprisa me coloqué en posición y la penetré nuevamente con fuerza y continuamos moviéndonos y tocándonos como si fuéramos antiguos amantes.

Cuando vi su rostro cada vez más rojo y apretado mi excitación llegó a su límite, así que me moví más y más rápido cada vez, hasta que no pude más. Y justo antes de venirme dentro de ella sentí como me apretaba con su vagina de manera pausada con contracciones violentas que se acompañaban de movimientos rápidos y expresiones de verdadera ansiedad mientras se mordía los labios fuertemente para no emitir sonidos fuertes que alguien pudiera oír. En ese momento dejé correr mi semen dentro de su vagina que de por sí ya estaba empapada con sus exquisitos fluidos. Fue delicioso, con cada chorro podía sentir como se llenaba más y más del blanco esperma que salía de mí.

Al terminar tuve la sensación de que todo había terminado y sentí una vergüenza enorme, intenté bajarme rápidamente del escritorio y ella me sujetó del cuello y acercándose a mí me besó suavemente con una sonrisa medio perversa.

-Vaya castigo, ¿no crees?, pero recuerda, será nuestro secreto -me dijo con lujuria antes de besarme de nuevo.

Sin decir palabra nos levantamos del escritorio, nos pusimos la ropa y, para mi sorpresa, ella me pidió mi celular, marcó un número y al segundo sonó su celular, el cual tras cancelar la llamada tomó y empezó a manipular junto con el mío, el cual me devolvió sonriente tras acabar.

-Para no perdernos la pista durante las vacaciones, no me gustaría esperar dos meses para volverá ver a mi novio-declaró con picardía, y tras decir eso salió del salón de clases dejando impregnado el ambiente con su aroma delicioso.

Y cabe agregar que a me dejo a mí extasiado y la verdad ahora no sé por qué precisamente, si la satisfacción de haber cumplido mi máxima fantasía o que ella encima me dijera que ahora me consideraba su novio. Y siendo sincero, lo que estuvimos haciendo durante las vacaciones solo lo superó lo que hicimos para celebrar el primer día de clases y que otro año sería mi profesora.

Fin

Y con esto termino el tercer fic de Dragon Ball Z, debo decir que me siento muy satisfecho por lo bien que me salió, modestia aparte, ya sé que el cliché de la maestra con su alumno ya esta muy usado pero ya saben, jamás hay suficientes historias con esta tematica, y ya se resulta más raro poner a Gohan como un flojo, más por como lo pone a estudiar su madre, pero bueno ojala les guste y dejen reviews.


End file.
